Games in the Shadows
by Zothar
Summary: As Swain gains power, the house of Du Couteau does it's best to keep him from it. Assassins have dangerous jobs, and even the League cannot protect them completely. No pairings, set some time after Nothing But Blood and Christmas in the Freljord.
1. Prologue

She could have sworn she heard a breath.

Lux's body pivoted on a dime, her staff gripped tightly as her eyes scanned the path behind her. Even without light, the way was fairly open and easily seen, something she was extremely grateful for at the moment. Nobody would be able to sneak up on her here. She waited a few moments longer before turning and resuming her rather quick pace forward.

The half-moon rose high above the land as the Crownguard child made her way along the forgotten road. Occasionally the nighttime animals would call or scurry from the intruder, but other than the rare interruptions the night was silent as the grave. Lux's heart beat a bit faster, eyes wide as she strolled. It was the furthest she had gotten without caving in and creating a light for herself. She wasn't about to give up yet; not while there was still a chance of _his_ presence.

The pathway twisted around another curve, and the blonde hesitated slightly. Although she was just outside the borders of Demacia, there was no guarantee of safety. The thought both scared and excited her as she swallowed and quickly stepped towards the darkness. Trees began to grow alongside her, blocking the precious little light from the moon as she wandered deeper into the forest.

A small amount of uncertainty rose in the pit of her stomach, and Lux paused. Even when straining her eyes, she could almost see nothing in the darkness around her, a darkness that wasn't entirely natural. Twisted magic had transformed the woods in this area, leaving residues of its evil hold in the very nature of the land. Shapes shifted before one's eyes, faces appeared and vanished, and whispers could be heard with every breeze that shifted the branches.

Except the sound she heard wasn't a whisper. It was, in fact, quite strong, if not entirely close.

Although she had fought him in the Fields of Justice, Warwick's howl sent shivers down the light mage's spine. Quickly, she formed a small glowing ball in her hand, illuminating her immediate surroundings. While it did make her a more visible target, it also gave her the advantage of preparation. Her staff was held ready, and she gripped it tighter as she heard the howl once more. Much closer this time.

In rising horror, Lux realized the truth: he had her scent.

Turning, she began to run, feet beating quickly along the trail back in the direction she came. Or so she thought; the trees morphed and groaned, the shadows danced around her peripherals, and she could have sworn she had passed that rock at least three times already. The beast's howl sounded from behind her, then in front of her, then all around, closer and closer each time. Heart racing, Lux tried desperately to catch a glimpse of her attacker. If she could just see him...

The air went still as silence suddenly covered the area. Lux slowed, then stopped completely, eyes wide as she turned in a circle. The howling had ceased, as well as any ambient noise and movement. It was as if the world had frozen in place.

"Dangerous place for a Demacian noble."

The voice, deep and ominous, sent shivers up and down Lux's spine. Turning quickly she stared at the speaker. "Talon," she said as calmly as she could, scepter held slightly higher than normal.

The assassin stood just at the edge of her light, shadows melding into his silhouette and obscuring his features. He moved slowly, wraith-like, towards her, the shine of her magic glinting off his shielded eyes.

"It would not be beneficial to either of us for you to become prey here. Come," he said, his voice calm. Lux took a step back holding the scepter out before her. While it was true that she'd met the man before outside of the League, it had been in her city, on her terms. Out here, well, anything was possible. Talon, however, merely tilted his head. "I wouldn't go that direction much further, if I were you."

At the completion of his sentence, the blonde heard a low growl behind her. Turning slowly, her heart began to beat out a marathon. No more than ten feet away stood the great beast Warwick, eyes glowing red as he watched her. Muscles rippled along his chest and arms, seen easily through the half-fur, and his lips pulled into a snarl.

"He dares not come any closer. He knows by now not to interfere with my prey," Talon says, suddenly just behind Lux. Though scared, she manages not to jump, eyes staying glued to the cursed beast. "If you want to be safe, you'll have to trust me."

"Easier said than done," she breathed without moving.

"Would you rather take your chances with him?"

It really wasn't a difficult decision. Lux slowly shook her head. "What do I do?"

"Simple. Follow me," Talon said, turning on his heel and striding down the path. Lux quickly caught up to him, throwing glances over her shoulder all the while. The wolf-man followed from a distance, maintaining the same distance from the assassin.

"I've had more than one run-in with him in the past," Talon said lowly. "Neither of us has come out unharmed; however, it's not a risk he is willing to take. Especially with your skills as a warrior."

Lux nodded, if not entirely convinced. Though the idea of Talon protecting her was laughable, she couldn't help but reason that if he had wanted her dead, he would have killed her already. Or at least allowed Warwick to slay her. If she was still alive, that could only mean he thought she was more useful that way. And she wasn't about to complain.

The walk through the forest seemed to take longer than the walk in; when Lux voiced as much, Talon merely shrugged. "The forest will play tricks on you. Magic can make you forget, or remember differently."

"Then how are you sure where to go?" she asked, curious.

"I've spent a lot of time in these woods," Talon answered simply.

When the finally broke the treeline, Lux breathed a sigh of relief. The gentle light of the moon washed over them once more. Talon's walk became stiffer, and she couldn't help but think that light made him uncomfortable. She'd have to remember that one, just in case.

As they neared the border, Lux could hear Warwick's howl once more, though much more malicious this time. She shuddered.

"I don't suppose you traveled all this way just to save me," she muttered, facing the assassin as they slowed to a stop. Talon nodded.

"Astute. I want you to do something."

Lux raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking a favor of me?"

"Hardly," the assassin replied. Without the shroud of darkness, she realized, he was much smaller and more human-looking. "This is something that would benefit both you and your brother, as well as Demacia."

"Then why on earth would you want me to do it?" Lux asked incredulously.

"I have no loyalty to Noxus or Swain," he answered simply. "The man's rise to power is something I cannot allow, for my own reasons. I need you to keep a very close eye on the dealings he has with Demacia. Not only the public ones, but the private as well. Who he visits in the city, where he stays, what he eats. Everything. In doing so, you may learn some key pieces of information to use in negotiations."

Lux nodded slowly. "And what do you get out of this?"

"I will be visiting you from time to time to see what you've found. I merely want the same information you've acquired while watching him. I know you're skilled in stealth and espionage. You've had missions into Noxus in the past which have been quite successful. I need you to use those skills once more, in your own country," Talon finished, his face unreadable.

Lux shook her head. "If I were to be caught spying on the Grand General of an almost hostile nation, there would be a political scandal. We cannot afford that, especially..." she trailed off, anger and hurt fluttering across her face.

"Especially after Garen's actions last year," Talon finished. "The solution, it would seem, is easy: don't get caught." At Lux's exasperated look, he continued. "If you are unwilling to do this, I cannot force you. However, I would ask that you do so. Both Katarina and I will be visiting you, at different times. Until then, I would stay away from the forest if I were you. Warwick has your scent now; he will be waiting," he said, turning away.

"By the way, Nocturne's lair is much to the south; I'd wait until business called me there before trying to create a midnight rendezvous with the living nightmare," he called over his shoulder, causing Lux to turn bright red. However, as the man vanished, her mind began to spin.

Talon was the enemy; that was without question. However, Swain was the greater threat, and the assassin seemed to want to take him down. Her brother had believed as much for some time, and his closeness to Katarina, though Lux hated it, gave him a certain amount of credibility.

Quickly entering the city once more, she made up her mind. Regardless of Talon's intentions, keeping an eye on Swain could not be a bad idea. She would just have to be careful. After all, what could go wrong?


	2. Chapter 1

The Du Couteau Manor's doors opened into a great long hallway, traveling past suits of armor and additional doorways to various rooms before ending at the base of a large, ornate staircase. Paintings lined the walls, depicting heroes and kings of the past lineage in feats of glory and wealth. A mural stretched across the ceiling depicting the rise of the prominent family throughout the ages of Valoran. Low lights lit the building when the sun disappeared from the enormous windows, casting shadows on walkways and passages hidden in the corners. It was a sight for any to behold, second only to the Grand General's castle itself.

Upstairs, the variety continued even as the size dwindled. Hallways ran east to west, leaving the space above the entrance open to a large banquet and ballroom. Directly across from it stretched the library, with an assortment of books rivaling the Great Library of Ionia. It was here that the elder of the Du Couteau daughters spent much of her time when she wasn't training.

Katarina loved a good book. Her tastes covered a variety of topics, though analytical reports bored her to tears. Fiction, fantasy, history, strategy; they all appealed to her. Even prose and poetry could hold her attention, though she would rarely admit it. Curled in one of the oversized chairs, she loved to read by the fireplace until she drifted to sleep. When she was young, her father would always find her and carry her to her room. Occasionally, when she was feeling weak, she would miss that. Still, many times after falling asleep on the comfortable cushions she would awake to find herself on her own bed. Talon always managed not to wake her.

Her room was large and ornate; with paintings and targets lining the walls, all ripped and torn from when she'd get bored with her knives. Trophies lined the dressers and filled the spots between the targets. Above the large bed was a large portrait of Marcus, face stern except for a twinkle in his eye. It was enough to comfort her at times, staring up at it. Her dressers were mostly clear, aside from the small stack of books that permanently seemed to reside there.

Cassiopeia's room was much larger, though Katarina didn't envy her sister. When you have the body of a python, you need more room. The space had originally been built for training, but after her sister's transformation the family decided it could be put to better use. They built another room, extending out the back of the library and into the rock face of the mountain, which housed the training equipment, and Cassiopeia moved in. There had been some challenges, but the room had eventually been adapted as well as could be expected for a serpentine host.

Talon's room was across the hall from Katarina's, though she still hesitated to call it a room. As per his request, it included a quick staircase directly to the roof. That was also his only request, and the only thing of importance the small space held. A mattress on the floor, a small standing closet to house his clothes, and another for his weapons was all the room contained. When she had tried to convince him to take more, Talon had rebuffed her. He had, he reminded her, grown up with much less. Were she to give him a more comfortable bed, he would never sleep for fear of sinking through the soft mattress. Besides, he argued, he made up for the small room with extensive use of the kitchen and training areas.

She felt his presence before he could say anything. Grinning slightly, she lowered her book and glanced up at the hooded figure before her. Growing up, Talon had managed to scare her far too many times to count. Eventually she had learned to sense when he was near. "Assassin," she said in greeting.

"Lady Katarina," he responded, mimicking her formal tone. The corner of his mouth twitched up, and he removed his hood.

"I've heard that title far too many times today," she groaned, closing her eyes in exasperation. "Even Cass used it when we were with a group of nobles!"

"Trying to get under your skin again?"

"Obviously. And it almost worked," she groused. "She's shedding again; her mood always goes haywire when that happens."

Though he made no other move to accompany it, Katarina noticed Talon's eyes widening imperceptibly. "I may avoid sharing my information with her for the time being."

Katarina laughed. It was no secret that her sister was a flirt, something that seemed to manifest itself tenfold during the days around shedding her skin. Talon had apparently not known this, and had entered her room to discuss his most recent job. Though nobody knew what had happened, the servants swore that the assassin had bolted from the room with ripped clothing and a face whiter than a poro's fur. Katarina's attempts to question either of them came up fruitless; Talon simply said he didn't know what she was talking about, while Cassiopeia turned bright red and threatened to strangle her with her tail should the redhead ever bring it up again.

The elder sister wasn't entirely sure the threat was hollow.

"Might be a good idea," she agreed. Becoming a bit more serious, she sat forward. "What were you able to learn?"

"The Crownguard child is willing to help our cause; she may not show it, but her love for adventure drives her. She'll keep an eye on Swain when he enters Demacia." Talon responded, sitting in the chair across from her. Neither bothered lowering their voice; servants had learned never to enter the library while either champion was inside.

Katarina nodded. "Good. It's hard enough for me to follow him within our own state, and you can't tail him everywhere. This will give us a bit more freedom. Were any others aware of your meeting with her?"

Talon grunted. "Only Warwick; I doubt he'll speak."

Katarina stared at the man for a moment. "Warwick? Talon, where exactly did you take the girl?"

"Home," he answered. "I found her attempting to explore the cursed forests between Demacia and Noxus. The beast had picked up her scent, and she had nearly gotten herself lost while trying to run."

"And you were able to deter Warwick from eating her?" Katarina asked, obviously skeptical. Talon shrugged.

"I may or may not have met with the beast before hand and promised him free rein in some of Noxus's forests if he were to chase a blonde girl around the woods for a bit," he mused, eyes wandering around the bookcases.

Katarina rolled her eyes, the smile returning to her face. "Why am I even surprised," she muttered, leaning back once more.

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence, staring at the fireplace. It was Talon who spoke first.

"Swain will make his move soon. We must be ready."

"We need to find out what his move is first," Katarina admonished. "We can't prepare for what we don't know."

Talon nodded. "I'll continue my search for information. And... you can tell your sister of all this," he finished, voice a bit quieter. Katarina smirked slightly.

"Assuming we find out his plans, what do you propose? Neither of us can kill him; he has gained far too much power, and the League protects him as a champion."

Talon sat still. "It is difficult to say. Swain's a masterful tactician, and I cannot believe he desires this peace to last. At the very least, we must make sure to limit his power. Aside from that, I do not know what we can do..." Raising a hand as his voice trailed off, Talon paused, back rigid and face becoming unreadable. In a moment Katarina felt it too: they were not alone in the library.

Talon disappeared from sight as Katarina slowly stood, trying to keep her mind open for any threat. The presence seemed to shudder, then vanish completely. Moments later, Talon appeared again at her side.

"Nobody was in here," he said lowly, hood up once more and eyes dancing around. "That does not make sense. We both felt a presence."

Katarina was silent, confused as well. It wasn't until the library doors burst open that either of them moved.

Cassiopeia slithered in, her new skin glistening and shining with color. Her eyes, though still a bit glazed over, showed extreme intelligence. Katarina felt a chill; Cassiopeia never wanted to move this soon after molting, much less travel to the library. Something was wrong.

"Lady Cassiopeia, is something wrong?" Talon asked quickly, turning towards the hybrid.

"Yes, something is very wrong," she hissed. "Someone was just attempting to scry this house. Swain has a summoner on his side."


	3. Chapter 2

"A summoner? Impossible! Who on earth would ally themselves with Swain?" Katarina asked, face distorted in a mixture of shock and disgust.

"It does seem far-fetched, Lady Cassiopeia," Talon agreed. His eyes still flitted around anxiously.

The serpentine glared. "Unlesss you believe it more plausible that he learned the ability himself. Only a summoner could have the ability to scry somewhere they haven't been, and nobody outside of our illustrious Grand General has ever stepped foot in this manor. Either he has the ability, or a summoner is working with him."

"Okay, just hang on," Katarina interrupted, holding a hand in the air. "Let's just assume for a moment that it was a summoner trying to scry us. How do we know whoever it was is allied with Swain? Noxus isn't exactly popular; any number of the countries we've attacked may have tried."

"You do not understand magic as I, sssister," Cassiopeia hissed. "I could feel the intent of the scrying. Whoever was watching, or whoever was with them, was of Noxus. It is impossible to mistake that level of darkness. I may love my city-state, but I can realize her faults. Who else? None from the Void have any interest in us, specifically. Nor do the Shadow Islands give quarrel."

Katarina did not have an answer, hand held to her chin in thought. Talon, finally relaxing a bit, mused as well. Not a word was spoken for several moments, until Talon became tense once more.

"He is here."

A loud knock sounded throughout the hall. Cassiopeia bared her fangs slightly before turning away. "I'll be in my quarters. If Swain wishes to taste death, he may enter," she spat, slithering from the room once more.

Talon and Katarina quickly left the library and walked downstairs, dismissing servants as they went. Once the great hall was empty, they opened the doors. Swain entered, raising a hand to stay the assortment of body guards who had entered with him.

"Lady Katarina, Talon," He rasped in greeting. "I am glad to find you both in good health."

"I'm sure," Katarina replied, her face a mask of impassive boredom. "Is there a reason for this abrupt visit? Or are things simply that dull in Noxus today?"

The older man inclined his head. "To business as usual, Miss Du Couteau. Yes, I do have things I must discuss with you, both immediately and privately. I'm sure you can understand," he said, turning towards Talon. The assassin didn't respond, aside from crossing his arms over his chest.

Katarina spoke up. "You know as well as I that Talon won't leave. Anything you wish to tell me can and will include him; it's how it always has been, and how I intend to keep it."

"As much as I can admire his dedication to protecting you and your sister, I can also assure you it is unnecessary at this time. There are topics I must speak with you about, Katarina. I would rather your pseudo-bodyguard watch my own men to give us privacy to discuss such delicate things." Swain waited a moment before continuing. "If it would help you realize the gravity of the situation, then I would consider it a personal favor."

Katarina frowned, concerned. Swain never asked for favors; he either took what he wanted by force, or made his offer impossible to refuse. Breaking the pattern now meant only that the Grand General was desperate. As she studied his eyes, she saw concern flash across his features. Yes, he was unnerved, though by what she could not guess.

Finally she nodded, turning to Talon. "You know what to do," she spoke airily, turning and waiving her hand in his direction. She knew he would pick up on the tension in her gait. Talon only nodded, his stony gaze never leaving Swain's face as the older man walked past.

Entering the library once more, Katarina sat in the chair she had occupied not long before. Swain sat cross from her, studying the library around them with respect.

"I am always impressed by the volume of information your manor holds," he says softly, his hand absently stroking Beatrice's beak. The crow made a sound that Katarina could only assume was happy, leaning into her master's touch.

"I believe you said this was urgent, my dear General," she reminded him. Her voice had enough ice in it to remind the older man that he was unwanted. Swain didn't react.

"Lady Katarina, I must ask you a very important question, and it is imperative that you are honest with me. Have you attempted to use a Summoner to scry upon my house within the last day?"

* * *

The staring contest was bordering on tedious, even by Talon's standards. Darius was a patient man, sometimes to a fault. Neither had so much as blinked since their respective leaders left, nor had they spoken a word. Unfortunately, Draven was doing enough for the both of them.

"So then I'm tellin' this guy, I'm sayin', 'No way Zed is stronger then our boy', but he just wouldn't listen to reason. I mean, if Draven is praising someone, they're pretty damn good, right? But no, he just kept going on and on about shadows. Who cares about the dude's shadows? So he can switch places with them; big deal! You, Talon, can make an assassination without leaving so much as a trace! That guy always makes a spectacle of things. Not that Draven is against showmanship, of course; but not when you're making an assassination," he added, puffing out his chest a bit.

Darius finally rolled his eyes and glared at his brother. "Draven..."

"No! Draaaaven," the younger man joked, drawing out his own name. Though his cockiness didn't actually extend to such a degree, he knew it irritated the older brother. That was amusing.

"... No. And I'm sure Talon has servants that he goes to if he requires someone to kiss his ass. Need I remind you why we are here?"

"Yeah yeah," Draven breathed, waiving him off. "'Cause we are accompanying our Grand General. I know. I'm just sayin', man, it's Talon! Who doesn't like working with this guy? Jeez, when we're in the League matches and I'm on his team, it's great! If I'm having any trouble at all, I just let them get confident and push, and this guy comes down and bam! They disappear."

Talon watched the brothers with a stony expression. Darius felt his brow furrow; the man unnerved him more than he'd admit. Anyone who was able to kill easily without empathy was close to a monster in his eyes; especially when assassinating a target they had studied for so long. The current circumstances didn't make him feel any better; depending on Swain's signal, his brother and he would be forced to find out just how dangerous the man could be outside of the League.

And if he was reading his brother right, then the younger man knew as well and was not happy about it. Draven almost idolized Talon, something he had always found disturbing. There was nothing to be done about it, of course. If his personal feelings created problems in their mission, however, Swain would not be as forgiving.

Nothing to do but wait.

* * *

Katarina prided herself on having a good poker face, and she was eternally grateful for the ability now. Swain stared at her with an intensity unmatched, looking for any sign of weakness or deceit. Forcing herself to stay calm and detached, she gave him her best deadpan gaze.

"You caught me, Grand General. I've tried my hand at being a summoner recently, and I figured you'd be the most fun person to catch in the shower," she mocked. The man didn't react, still continuing to stare. Beatrice did the same, the four red eyes boring into her soul.

Finally, he relaxed a part. "I didn't think you had. However, the fact remains that someone attempted to scry upon my house."

"Attempted?"

"They were unsuccessful," he replied simply. Katarina nodded, now fully invested.

"So someone attempted to spy upon you? Do you have any idea who?"

"I had suspected you; rather, your pet assassin," Swain answered coolly.

Katarina's scowl deepened a tad. "As you know, Talon isn't magically gifted. While his abilities are impressive, scrying is far beyond his capabilities."

"His, yes. Some of our enemies, however, I fear not. Katarina, I'm afraid that Talon is acting as an informant to several of the other city-states. And I fear that you are aware of this and enable such a thing," Swain replied. His tone and attitude never changed, but the gravity of his words were enough to turn Katarina's blood cold.

_So that's why he wanted Talon outside... _She was suddenly very aware of her position: in a locked room with possibly the most powerful mage in all of Noxus. And he had just admitted to suspecting her of treason.

"My dear General, while I understand you concern, I can assure you that my loyalties lie with Noxus," she said, unhappy with how forced it sounded to her own ears. Swain stood, pacing in front of the fireplace.

"Perhaps, Lady Katarina. However, your actions against the city-state have not been forgotten. It was not long ago you were involved in a plot that, if successful, could have secured the destruction of Noxus."

Katarina's blood turned hot, and she bit her tongue before she could say anything rash. It was a low blow, but it was valid. Swain looked at her.

"How do I know your carnal interest hasn't recruited you once more?"

"Yes, how indeed," a voice called from behind the bookshelf. Katarina spun, alarmed. She had not noticed the other's presence.

LeBlanc stepped out from behind a large shelf, a smirk resting on her face. "Hello, Katarina. How is our little loose-end doing?" she purred a taunt. Turning to Swain, she tilted her head. "What do you think? Shall I dispatch her here and now? Swift justice for the guilty?"

"No," the man quickly answered, obviously frustrated. "Your assistance was not required, LeBlanc. The situation is under control."

"So you say, Grand General. However, you may not understand how dangerous this woman is. At least allow me to disable her for the time being. Assuring compliance," she said with a smirk, magic swirling around her hands. Katarina tensed, ready for the assault, when she felt her legs seize up.

Swain held out his hand, rooting her to the ground with magic of his own. Ice ran in the redhead's blood as she glanced between the two of them. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"I wonder if she's strong enough not to scream," mused the sorceress, raising her hand. Just as she was about to attack, however, a blade appeared at her throat.

"You will lose that ability permanently if you do not stand down," growled Talon from behind her. LeBlanc spun quickly, attempting to attack the man, but he'd already disappeared once more. From a short distance away, he threw a knife at Swain, disrupting his concentration and causing him to release Katarina, who immediately shunpo'd to him.

The library door was smashed in at that moment, with a flustered Darius and Draven quickly entering. "I apologize, your liege. One moment he was there, and the next..."

"He completely vanished into thin air! I'm telling ya, you can't get a more powerful assassin that..." Draven trailed off when he saw LeBlanc gazing coolly at him. Both brothers became immediately uncomfortable at the sight of the Black Rose leader.

"Talon and Katarina, you are under arrest for treason against the city-state of Noxus," Swain said as magic began to swirl around him. "Any attempts to resist will result in your immediate execution."

"Over your dead body."

All eyes turned at the new voice. Cassiopeia, clothed in battle garb and looking very unhappy, slithered into the room. Her powerful serpentine form positioned itself between the two accused and their accusers. She glared at Swain, magic swirling around her as well.

"Our dear General," she hissed, "You mean to tell me that you'd execute one of the most important members of the Noxian noble council simply because you suspect her of a crime? In front of these witnesses," she asked, motioning to the servants peeking into the room. "I can assure you, it will not go well for you if you push this issue."

Swain glared at the woman. "You dare to resist me?"

"You dare to test me, Swain? You are not the only one with knowledge of the dark magic. Katarina will come peacefully, under the condition that bail can and will be set reasonably." Cassiopeia glanced at her sister, who nodded.

"And Talon?"

Katarina smiled sweetly. "General, if you had been paying attention, you'd have noticed that Talon is gone."

It was true; the assassin had disappeared completely. Darius and Draven spun quickly, faces etched with shock and amusement, respectively.

"Hot damn, I told you that guy was amazing!" the younger offered almost gleefully.

Swain closed his eyes, magic pulsing with his frustration. When he opened them, however, he was deadly calm. "Very well. If you will accompany us, we will leave."

Nodding at her sister, Katarina stepped forward. The procession formed and left quickly.

From the shadows of the mountain, a pair of eyes watched the group until they disappeared. Then they vanished as well.


	4. Chapter 3

The great training room shook as Cassiopeia unleashed her rage on the static targets. Stone statues fragmented and fell from her blows, scattering themselves across the floor. Venom quickly disintegrated what wasn't broken, leaving a very slight haze for a few seconds. Servants had gathered at the other end of the mansion, knowing full well that any attention they happened to gain from their mistress would most likely mean painful death. The foundations of the building shook as her coils swung about erratically.

"The house is not to blame for my failure."

Talon's voice caused the serpentine woman to stop short. She turned her glare towards the man, magic crackling dangerously around her.

"Don't speak to me!" she shrieked, spitting poison in his direction. He easily dodged it, as she knew he would; however, even he wasn't fast enough to stop her tail from pinning him painfully against the nearby wall. "Your carelessness! Your recklessness is what has put us into this position! And now Katarina is held prisoner because of _you_!"

Talon stayed silent, his face impassive as she screamed at him. He made no move to defend himself, staying still as the clawed hands slapped his face. Four distinct scratches appeared on his cheek, the green venom visible in the open wounds.

Calming a bit, Cassiopeia closed her eyes and breathed heavily. Quickly, she pulled a small vile out of her outfit and dabbed the tip with her finger. "Anti-venom," she said in way of explanation as she spread the liquid across his cuts. When she finished she resumed her glare.

"I know you have not stopped looking for Marcus; I know that Katarina has been aware and done nothing to discourage it. You have not hidden your disgust for General Swain, nor have you made any special attempt to disguise your actions. I allowed you to continue only because no harm had come to my sister or I. But now, after this…" she trailed off, face contorted with emotion. "Now I am demanding you to stop. You crossed the line when you put the members of this house in danger."

Talon shook his head slightly. "Lady Cassiopeia, I cannot stop my search."

The serpent tail constricted tightly around his torso. "You would put mine and my sister's lives at risk in order to satisfy your curiosity?" she demanded, voice raising.

"I will be more careful-"

"There _is_ no more careful, Talon! You've been found out, you're finished! Leave my father's mysery alone!"

"He is my purpose!" Talon snapped, his voice raising uncharacteristically.

"He is my FATHER!" Cassiopeia answered, dark magic crackling and swirling around her. The walls groaned as the sudden burst of magic pulled at their structural beams and joists, causing the entire building to shiver slightly.

"No matter what you think he is to you, he is my father! He raised me, he loved me. The only ones to look at me without fear after I transformed are you, Katarina, and him!" she continued. "Do you think I do not miss him? Do you think I am simply writing him off? I love my father, Talon. But he is gone, most likely dead, and we have to move on."

Cassiopeia's strength finally ebbed, and she released her crushing grip on the assassin's chest. Talon fell to one knee, lungs sucking in much needed air as his vision spotted and swirled. Still he kept her gaze, eyes never leaving hers. The woman's expression fell as she slumped into what could be considered a sitting position before him.

"It hurts, Talon. Katarina won't talk about it, you won't talk about it, and I will not discuss it with the servants. We do not weep, for it is not the Noxian way. But that doesn't mean it does not still hurt us," she said softly, a tear slowly making its way down her face. "My father is dead."

Talon almost reached out to comfort her, but a hard look kept him in place. "No matter how close you and Katarina become, no matter how you were treated when Marcus was here, you are not my brother, Talon. You will never be my brother," she said coldly. "If you weren't so important to Katarina, I would have killed you for your actions today. But she needs you, and by extension then so do I. So we will save her, together.

"At the end of all of this, I know that you will continue to search. No matter my threats, no matter the dangers, you will continue to look for information about my father. I cannot stop you. However," she said sternly, "it will no longer be an open search. You will no longer be forming alliances and making contacts within other nations. Any searching you do will be in absolute secrecy. You will not endanger myself or my sister again. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Lady Cassiopeia," Talon answered, head bowing at his reponse.

Satisfied at his answer, Cassiopeia raised herself up once more. Fatigue was evident in her eyes as she surveyed the damage to the training room, but she expelled it with determination.

"Go. After Swain's appearance and actions, I can no longer believe that he was the one who attempted to Scry us. You must find out who attempted to see us and, if true, Swain. I will do my part to discredit Swain's accusations against Katarina and keep her from whatever punishment he was waiting."

"Yes, Lady Cassiopeia," Talon said once more before vanishing from the room.

Cassiopeia slowly made her way back towards her room. Servants began making their way back to their work areas once more as she moved, still giving her a wide berth. As she positioned herself in front of her desk, she closed her eyes momentarily.

"Father, we will save her. I promise you, we will save Katarina."


	5. Chapter 4

Deep in the center of the Noxian Maximum Security Prison, Katarina sat in meditation. She had been placed under heavy guard and in solitary confinement, though Swain still insisted that it was temporary. Her lip twitched; as temporary as her scar, perhaps. She took another deep breath and exhaled evenly. Her legs were folded under her in possibly the most uncomfortable position she could imagine, her back was straight, and her hands were resting on her knees palm-up. Quite frankly, she felt ridiculous.

Meditation had never been one of Katarina's strongest points. Her attention span and patience did not lend themselves well to doing nothing. While on a mission it wasn't as bad; she could keep her target in mind and focus on the points needed to make the kill. Meditating, however, required no preparation, planning, or anything else to hold her attention. Rather, it asked her to clear her mind and enter into a state of nothingness. She didn't do "nothingness"; as such, her mind became the largest Achilles heel in an attempt to practice a method of improving itself. She would have pondered the irony more except for the fact that she realized her mind had wandered once again.

Footsteps sounded down the long hallway, causing Katarina's ears to perk up. No struggles, screams, threats, or other various indications of a new prisoner came from beyond the door, so she could assume that the lone visitor was for her. The muffled scraping of scales across the floor only confirmed her theory.

The door slid open, revealing her sister and Darius. Judging by their expressions, Katarina assumed that things weren't necessarily going well.

"There has been a slight change of plans…" Darius started.

"By which he means that our illustrious General has lied to us," Cassiopeia interrupted, eyes glinting. Darius held up his hands.

"Lady Cassiopeia, I am simply under orders."

"Of course you are, of course you are. I'm sure it isn't your fault that your body substituted its brain for extra muscle," Cassiopeia responded, waiving her hand at him airily. Darius sighed, glancing at Katarina and lifting his shoulders in a shrug.

"Don't shoot the messenger," he muttered, and Katarina smirked despite herself.

"Swain has refused to release you completely under bail; instead you are apparently going to be moved to the outdoor prison complex. Because a prison with fresh air is such a fine substitute for freedom," the woman hissed.

"It will be far more pleasant than solitary confinement, Lady Cassiopeia. Even you can agree with such a statement. Lady Katarina," he said, turning towards the prisoner, "With your abilities and skills it would be impossible for anyone to ensure your compliance with the hearings. I'm sure you can understand our position."

"I'm quite sure I don't understand anything about your position, Darius. After all, I am being held on the most ridiculous accounts of treason I do believe I've heard of," Katarina replied sweetly, her face pleasant. Her smile turned only slightly devious as she watched the man shift uncomfortably at her words. "Nevertheless, I do have to agree. An outdoor prison may still be a prison, but at least it isn't as dreary as this."

As they left, Katarina could feel Cassiopeia's eyes on her. Her sister was observant enough to realize that she was tense; solitary confinement had not been what she was expecting. She was beginning to realize just how seriously Swain was taking all of this, and it unnerved her. This was no mere play to gain power. The emotion she had seen on his face at her estate had been genuine: Swain was concerned about something. And if Swain was concerned, the rest of the world would be downright terrified.

As they approached the facility, Katarina slowed. It was truly a magnificent sight, considering its purpose. A single bridge spanned the gap over a very long drop, connecting the floating island to the rest of Noxus. How it was floating, she was not sure; certainly some type of Zuanite or Yordle technology, undoubtedly. Guards were posted only on the grounded side of the bridge, with nothing hindering the entirety of the expanse; the lever to drop the bridge, however, stood with them. It was a prison nigh inescapable, assuming one couldn't fly.

Katarina suddenly found herself very jealous of her winged League counterparts.

Cassiopeia stopped just short of the bridge. "Darius, my dear, would you be so kind as to stand a ways off? I have some things I would discuss in private with my sister."

The large man glared and frowned slightly. "I'm not sure I should do that," he started before the tip of Cassiopeia's tail moved to his lips to shush him.

"I didn't ask what you thought you should do, Darius. I simply asked you to obey. If it would make things easier for you, I could demand compliance," she threatened, eyes glowing an iridescent green as her massive form stood up taller in front of him. "I will personally guarantee Katarina's transfer as soon as we have finished our short talk."

Darius glared outright, shifting the large weapon in his hands, but nevertheless backed away a short distance. Cassiopeia watched him for a few moments, then shrunk back down until she was eye level with her sister.

"Talon is travelling to Ionia in the hopes of speaking to Lee Sin. As someone who was partially trained as a summoner, he will be our best chance of knowing how this was possible," she said softly and quickly. "I will assist in his travels as much as I can, but my efforts will mostly be focused on keeping you safe. I fear that Swain will push for a quick resolution to the problem you present and act before the League can intervene."

"What can I do to help?"

"At this point, nothing. We don't know what move Swain will make, so we can't yet plan accordingly. You will be allowed limited outside access; I will personally see to that. Use it to gain sympathy and allies for the trial ahead. I will be back as soon as I have anything of value to share," Cassiopeia said, turning to leave.

"Cass."

The noblewoman turned, and Katarina glanced away quickly. "Yes?"

"I'm… frightened, Cass. I don't know what will happen to me, or you, or Talon. I'm frightened that my mistake, _our_ mistake, could cost our family dearly," she said quietly. Her face gave away nothing to those watching the interaction, and her voice stayed level. Cassiopeia did the same.

"I know, sister. So am I. But you are going to have to trust Talon and I. We will do everything in our power to protect you." With a final nod, she turned and slithered back towards civilization. Katarina watched her for just a moment, then turned towards Darius.

"Well, are you going to keep a girl waiting?"

* * *

Talon watched from a distance as Katarina crossed the bridge towards the outdoor prison. Despite Cassiopeia's warnings, he couldn't leave without seeing exactly where Katarina was going to be held. It was a fortress, and would be extremely difficult to retrieve her from if worst came to worst.

Extremely difficult wasn't impossible, however.

Satisfied with what he'd seen he quickly made his way towards the horse he had stolen from Swain's stables. He had studied what maps he could retrieve, trying to stay to the back roads as much as possible. The plan at this stage was to board a ship to Ionia from Bilgewater. The route was lengthier, but it provided a much greater chance of securing passage aboard a ship. Noxian ports would soon be warned to look for him, and Demacian ships would never allow admittance to someone like him, even if he managed to hide his identity. King Tryndamere would most likely kill him on sight if he were to set foot in the Freljord, leaving only Bilgewater as a major port city.

It was nearly night before he made it to the outskirts of the city-state. Ditching the horse, Talon began to trek into the unclaimed forests on foot. First a stop in Demacia, to ensure to intervention of the League on Katarina's behalf. Then Bilgewater.

* * *

A few miles back, Warwick sniffed at the air. "He went this way; I ain't gonna forget that smell. More blood on him than just about anyone else," the beast growled, looking at the group. Darius and Draven stood opposite of the beast, packed to travel.

"Good; now follow him. We will wait to see who he makes contact with first before we strike; Swain still desires to know who has Scry'd him," LeBlanc said, her voice carrying forward as she appeared near the brothers. "I will not be far behind, in case anything goes wrong. Are we all understood?" At the group's collective nod, she smiled. "Then let's hunt ourselves an assassin."


	6. Chapter 5

The great trees of Valoran grew tall in the forests between Noxus and Demacia. Excess magic had caused them to grow to heights unnatural, towering above anything around. It made for excellent cover, shading all who entered with thick evergreen branches. It was here that the outcast made her home.

Riven glanced up, her head tilting a small amount. She wasn't sure if there had been an unnatural sound or not. Just in case, she loosened the strap on her sword. No need to be caught unaware if someone had found her.

Her campsite was simple, small, and most importantly mobile. It could be packed and moved in a matter of minutes, which had served her well more than once. The forests were full of game and natural streams ran through all over, keeping the outcast well-fed. And the trees were both tall and large enough to provide an emergency escape route if necessary. Any appliances, supplies or tools could be made or easily stolen, allowing her to stay indefinitely. Which was good for someone with nowhere to go.

Again she heard a sound a short distance away, and again she raised her head. It had been louder this time, a light _thump_ in the leaves covering the ground. She slowly drew her sword, eyes fixed on where the sound came from. That's when she heard his voice.

"Don't tell me that throwing a rock is all it takes to fool you. I had expected more from the prodigy that was Riven."

Spinning around, the outcast froze as she came face to face with a legend. Rather, she was facing him as he sat at her fire, carefully examining the meal she had been preparing. His hood was down, allowing her to see his face for the first time since she'd been introduced to him. He was a handsome man, with high cheekbones and long chocolate-brown hair. If she wasn't so terrified, she might have even found him attractive.

She had first seen the man back when she became part of the Noxian military. Her natural skill and abilities labeled her a prodigy among the recruits, pushing her through various ranks as she grew. She had been one of the hand-selected Crimson Elite, chosen by Marcus DuCouteau himself to act as bodyguards. It was then that she'd been introduced to Talon.

_The General had invited her to eat with him and his daughters. Cassiopeia had greeted her first. She had been a beautiful woman, dressed in only the latest fashions and standards. Riven couldn't help but feel self-conscious around the noblewoman, even though she was no older than eighteen. Cassiopeia, for her part, did not look down on Riven as much as she had expected. There was superiority, of course; but she still treated her as a human rather than a pawn, which was a nice._

_Katarina had been friendlier, and the two had gotten along rather well in the time that they'd known each other. Riven felt more at home discussing military strategies and fighting tactics, and Katarina had seemed impressed with how the girl had been progressing in her career. There was still always an intensity in Katarina's eye, however, that reminded Riven exactly who she was; a spark and piercing look that informed you she'd already decided exactly how to preform your execution if asked just then._

_They were about halfway done with their meal when Talon had appeared in the room, knee bent to Marcus. Riven had jumped, causing Cassiopeia to roll her eyes. Katarina shrugged, smirking a bit, as Marcus scowled._

"_Master DuCouteau, the mission is going well. However, we are forced to implement our second option, as the subject is beginning to question the information he was fed," Talon said, his voice quiet. The kind of quiet that didn't stand out in a loud room, but found its way into the back of your mind nonetheless._

"_Talon I have told you already, you need not address me as a servant. Come, sit and eat with us," the General chastised, motioning to an empty chair._

"_I thank you for the offer, General, but I still have much work to do," Talon replied, straightening up to a standing position. Though his face stayed passive under his hood, his eyes had scanned the occupants and rested briefly on Riven. The girl felt herself start to turn red, though not from embarrassment. All had heard stories of the assassin's feats and abilities. If even half the rumors surrounding this man were true, he would probably be able to kill her before she had finished swallowing._

"_Very well, very well. First, though, allow me to introduce Riven. She will be joining the Crimson Elite, and is an excellent warrior of Noxus," the General said with pride, motioning to the girl. Talon's gaze lingered a bit long as he nodded his head in acknowledgement._

She'd interacted with him multiple times after that, even working with him on occasion. Never had his face been revealed to her.

When she didn't answer Talon lifted his gaze to stare at her, causing chills to run her spine. She had been doing a good job at avoiding the patrols and scouts sent after her; however, Talon was quite obviously another story. Her grip on her sword tightened and she dropped into a fighting stance. Whatever his plan was, she'd be ready.

"Does the cat hold your tongue?" he asked, the slightest of smirks appearing on his face. A small scowl replaced it quickly. "That didn't sound quite right. Regardless," he continued, standing to his full height once more. His face returned to its stony state as he looked at the woman. Riven could feel her heart in her throat as she worked her muscles.

"Riven, you should know that if I had wanted to kill you, you'd already be dead," he stated flatly. The woman blinked, relaxing a fraction. He had a point; Talon wasn't the type to announce himself when he was going to make a kill.

"Very well, what can I help you with?" she asked, straightening up. "Excuse my caution, but most visitors aren't interested in talking."

"I can imagine. Actually, I have come to ask a favor."

Riven blinked. "A favor? Of me?" she asked lamely. "What on earth would I be able to do for you?"

"I am on the run from the Noxian government, a situation you should fully understand. I would ask that you serve as a distraction for Swain as I attempt to complete what I've set out to do."

Riven raised her hand. "Wait, wait, back up. You're on the run? Why? Katarina would never allow something like that to happen."

"Riven, Katarina is in prison. It is for her sake that I travel where I do."

Riven's mouth dropped open. "In prison? For what? Tell me what happened!" she demanded, taking a step forward. This time it was Talon's hand that stayed the questions.

"It would take too long to explain. Suffice to say Swain is attempting to force her to pay the price for my actions, something that I cannot allow. I am on a journey out of the Noxian lands, and I need someone to keep Swain's attention divided until I get back," he said softly. His eyes bored into her, and despite his trademark stoic expression she could read his sincerity.

Quickly she nodded. "Of course, Talon," she said quickly. His expression didn't change, but she could feel the relief at her words.

"Thank you, Riven. I will repay you when the time comes, that I promise." Quietly, he reached forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. Riven felt her breath catch in her throat at his touch and closeness, and she knew her cheeks were turning red.

"You are a fine warrior, and a finer being. Do not give up your search for purpose; you were made to be greater than a pawn for Noxus. Do not forget also the honor you held, for that honor stays true," he said quietly. Then he quickly turned, donned his hood once more and vanished into the trees.

Riven stood still for a long time as her breathing tried to return to normal. She cracked a smile, chuckling at herself. "Riven, how foolish you act," she muttered, shaking her head. She had been right; as soon as she wasn't as afraid of him, he certainly became much more handsome.

Clearing her mind, she glanced at the sun. There was still plenty of time left in the day to make a convincing looking camp near the Noxian gates; something to distract the patrols.

Looking once more in the direction the assassin had disappeared, she smiled slightly. "Thanks, Talon," she breathed. Quickly she turned and began her preparations.

* * *

Not far away, LeBlanc reappeared before the hunting party.

"He has met with the Outcast; his words were too soft to hear, but we can only assume she has agreed to help him in some way. I will inform Swain to be wary of her presence," she said.

"If the one called Riven is here, why do we not destroy her now?" asked Warwick, growling in impatience.

"She is not our target, nor is she a priority. Let the patrols deal with her; she has become weak since abandoning our great city-state. We must continue to follow Talon. I will find you once more when I return." With that the witch disappeared.

Draven shook his head. "Damn she gives me the creeps," he muttered. His brother grunted in agreement as they followed the wolf deeper into the forests.


	7. Chapter 6

Garen rubbed his brow, a small headache pulsing against his forehead. The reports on his desk didn't respond, staring up at him with the same blank look they'd had for the past half hour. No matter how many he managed to finish, it seemed, there were always plentiful more. With a sigh, he focused on the papers once more.

Reports, of course, were necessary and expected from someone in his position. Being both a champion in the League and a high ranking member of the Demacian nobility came with quite the price, it would seem. Or at least a good amount of responsibility outside of swinging a sword. Which was a shame, since swinging a sword was probably his biggest forte. These reports in particular had something to do with finances, though after reading through them five times already he still wasn't exactly sure what exactly they specified.

He glanced at the clock once more. There were still several hours left until his next match, much to his dismay. Several more hours of paperwork and menial tasks. Garen didn't see himself above these, of course. A good leader does not shirk from duty, no matter how unglamorous; however that didn't mean he necessarily enjoyed it. Absently he reached for a reference paper to do comparisons of the numbers, only for his fingers to close on emptiness.

"Someone is skimming off the Crown's treasury. You should probably look into His Majesty's treasurer," a deep voice said from behind him. Turning slowly, Garen nodded.

"Talon," he said in greeting, his voice even. Still his eyes glanced to where his sword lay; across the room. Talon, for his part, was leaned against the door frame, reading the paper. Cold eyes raised to greet the soldier before skimming the document again. After a few moments, Garen cleared his throat.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked when the assassin didn't respond. While he'd spent enough time around Katarina, and therefore Talon, to recognize his non-threatening stance, he was still highly uncomfortable with a Noxian assassin in his room. Doubly so, as the man had made no attempt to hide himself and Katarina was nowhere in sight.

Talon looked up, pushing himself off the doorframe as he returned the paper to its place on the desk. "There is, actually. I need you to stage a political intervention."

Garen raised his hand, stopping the man. "No. I'm sorry, but no. There is enough backlash as it is thanks to… well, thanks to last year's events. As it stands right now, I'm trying to just lay low."

Talon eyed him. "Laying low as a champion of the League?"

"As low as I can lay," he snapped, glaring at the assassin. "Look, I know that you aren't happy with Swain's rule. None of us are. But I can't risk my own reputation by getting in the middle of more political scandals. As it stands the Prince isn't exactly thrilled that word of his unorthodox matchmaking got out. He blames me for the ridiculous plan not succeeding. So I'm sorry, but whatever request you have the answer will be no."

"Even if it involves Katarina's life?"

Garen closed his eyes, his jaw clenching. "Don't tell me that."

"It's true."

"No, Talon, it isn't. I know that you act as her protector, and I know that you wouldn't let something endanger her life. And if you did, and if there was nothing you could do to help her, then there sure as hell isn't anything I can do." Garen sighed, his shoulders drooping. "Look, I care about Kat, okay? I do, as much as it damns me. But my hands are tied. I'm sorry, but you have to leave now."

He turned back to his work, eyes blindly scanning the reports once more. There were several moments of silence, and for second he thought the assassin might have left.

"It's true. You are not the only one who makes mistakes, Garen. I hope you can live with your choice."

With a whisper the assassin disappeared, leaving the soldier with his head spinning.

"My hands are tied," he repeated to himself. "No more scandals."

* * *

Talon was almost out of the Crownguard estate when a prism of light appeared around him and held him in place. He stood still for a moment, flexing his own power against the light spell.

"Impressive. The strength and duration of this attack are much higher than they are on the Fields of Justice," he commented, turning to face his attacker.

Lux stepped out, twirling her wand around her fingers as she looked at Talon with a smirk. "You aren't the only one who's power is highly controlled while fighting in the League, assassin," she answered, raising an eyebrow. "And you aren't nearly as intimidating when you're well-lit. I can hold this spell for as long as I need to, which means you are now my prisoner. What do you think about that?"

"I think you should be careful with that thrill-seeking attitude. Pride comes before destruction."

"Yes yes, and a haughty heart before a fall, I know," Lux responded, waiving him off. Her face grew more serious as she faced him again. "I overheard what you were saying to my brother. What kind of trouble is Katarina in?"

"Trouble that I cannot easily save her from. She is held now in Swain's outdoor prison, a floating island of maximum security," he said. She was brash and a bit too gung-ho for his liking, but he had wanted a powerful ally and Luxanna certainly represented that.

"I see," Lux said thoughtfully. Raising her chin, she did her best to look down at him. "Well Talon, this is how it's going to work. You're going to come back with me, and we will present this to the Prince. I'll convince him that you're my ward and there is no need to have you thrown in prison just yet. We'll state your case and have him stage an intervention."

Talon looked at the girl for a moment, muscles still tense despite the lack of danger. God, he hated light. "And what, exactly, would you say to convince Jarvin IV that he should stage a political intervention on behalf of a Noxian"

"I'll… tell him it's important," she said, nodding emphatically.

"As convincing an argument as that is," Talon said dryly, "I'm looking for real solutions. Jarvin is not going to aid Katarina in any way, especially if he is still unhappy from last year's scandal. And I do not believe he would allow someone like myself to be free in Demacia, regardless of who was playing the handler."

Lux smirked. "Handler; I like that. And I'm not convinced. I bet I could talk him into it. Besides, I've got you now so you really don't have a choice in the matter. Let's…"

Her voice was cut off as the light prism suddenly shattered and the assassin disappeared from sight. Immediately she felt a blade to her throat, pressing hard enough to cut off her voice without actually hurting her.

"I told you, Lux. Pride comes before destruction," Talon breathed into her ear. "I am no prisoner to be lugged around. Do what you will, but I will not be in tow.

"If you would be humble enough to take a piece of advice, however, I may offer some. The League itself may be required to stage such an intervention. To bring attention to the summoners, you would have to give them convincing evidence. That is all I can say."

Another moment found Talon a ways away once more as Lux's hand flew to her undamaged throat. Her eyes were still wide and her breathing heavy as she gave him a smirk.

"Not too bad, assassin," she panted, doing her best to mask the fear in her voice. "Very well, we will see."

"All I asked," replied Talon as he turned and walked away.


	8. Chapter 7

The sun was starting it's decent by the time anyone had spoken to her. Quite frankly, Katarina took that as a compliment.

She stared across the small garden in the center of the prison, hands itching for her blade. The familiar weight of her knives would be such a comfort at the moment, even if for nothing more than to spin them in her hands. It wasn't that she felt helpless, per se; she was a competent fighter without her weapons. But the feeling of nakedness was all-too foreign for her; she'd rather be without clothes than blades.

The prisoners contained on the island were not the most dangerous; most represented the resourceful flight risks rather than hardened killers. The few who had seen her recognized her almost immediately and stayed far out of reach, a decision she could appreciate. Even if that meant resorting to meditation once more to pass the time. Hence, the garden.

"Miss Katarina, we would request that you accompany us," a voice interrupted her thoughts. Six guards stood at attention behind her, all unarmed. Katarina smirked; no weapons for her to steal. Smart.

"Let's be honest, boys," she drawled, "Considering I'm a prisoner here, is anything really a request?" At their stoic response she sighed and shook her head; obviously some people took themselves too seriously. Standing, she followed them towards the center complex.

The building itself was the main office and registry for the prison, though many speculated it did more than that. Only the front most room was visible to any visitors, its thick marble walls reflecting what the rest of the prison seemed to promote: a beautiful complex with an ugly purpose.

They walked through the furthest door from the entrance, then another. Offices and waiting rooms seemed to be all the place held, but Katarina couldn't help but feel a small amount of trepidation. It wasn't until they entered the final room that her suspicions were confirmed; of course by then, it was too late.

The room was immediately darker than the rest, and it took Katarina longer to see the blood stains on the floors and walls. She smelled it immediately, however; when working as an assassin, the smell of death became very easily recognizable. She turned immediately to shunpo from the room only to have ethereal chains wrap themselves around her wrists and ankles, holding her in place.

"Now now, we can't have you leaving just yet. After all, there's still so much to learn," a familiar voice called. LeBlanc stepped into view, hands holding the spells on Katarina from slipping. The guards quickly grabbed her struggling form and carried it to the table at the center of the room. Physical chains secured her arms and legs as the magical ones vanished, leaving the assassin helpless. Without a word, the guards exited the room.

"They do such a good job. No questions, no opinions, simple obedience," the witch said softly, her hand absently stroking Katarina's bare stomach. The redhead only glared at her mildly, unwilling to betray her fear. Swain was level-headed, if cold and ruthless. He would certainly want to keep her alive and healthy for as long as possible. This woman, however, was unpredictable enough to doubt even survival if left alone. And Swain was nowhere in sight.

"You're holding out on us, Kat," LeBlanc said, turning to face her once more. "We don't have the time or patience to try and negotiate with you. So I'm going to ask you once: who did Talon have attempt to scry Swain?"

"You really know how to treat a girl, you know that? A dark room, chains, blood… if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to seduce me," Katarina answered, lips curled in a coy smile. "I told you before and I'll tell you again. Talon has no ability to scry; neither has he attempted to have someone else try on his behalf. He is more than capable of gathering whatever information is necessary himself."

She had to keep herself from shivering at the sadistic smile appearing on LeBlanc's face as she finished. "I was hoping you'd say that, Katarina," the woman purred. "Swain told me that you must stay alive. And trust me, you will."

The burst of pain coursing through her body at the end of the threat was expected.

The scream that echoed from her own mouth was not.

* * *

Lux strode forward confidently as the dawn broke. Camp had been made at the very edge of their borders; safe from any Noxian patrols, but as close as possible to the target location. Research had told her that the prison itself was on the northern side of the city-state's largest populated area, which meant it could be reached with relative speed if she were to travel light and fast.

Just behind her, Quinn walked carefully. Her eyes constantly scanned the forest around them, glancing occasionally at the hawk flying overhead. Valor, for his part, was circling as inconspicuously as he could; surprisingly well considering his enormous size. Both were obviously agitated.

"Calm down, Quinn," Lux breathed easily. "Valor can see anything sneaking up on us, and I'm stronger with the light. There's nothing to worry about."

Quinn shook her head. "Noxian patrols, bounty hunters, assassins… yeah, right. Absolutely nothing to worry about."

"Patrols are easily avoided. Bounty hunters only go after bounties, and we don't have any yet. And the only assassin worth worrying over is on our side with this one," Lux replied, rolling her eyes. Quinn glared.

"That still doesn't quite sit right with me. Why are we helping a Noxian save another Noxian? If Katarina disappears, I'm not exactly going to feel remorse."

Lux shook her head. "Talon is actually something of an ally when it comes to Swain. He's helped us from time to time with bits of information, even if it's just an extension of helping himself. If Katarina is gone, he may disappear for good. On top of that, Katarina is one of the only political voices in Noxus that doesn't back Swain. Without her, his power would skyrocket. War would become inevitable.

"Besides," she continued, a bit softer, "Garen would be hurt if Katarina were to disappear."

"Talon is dangerous. I don't care how much he accidentally helps you while fulfilling his own goals; he is too unreliable and too powerful. I will not mind if he were to vanish from the scene either," Quinn groused. Nevertheless she continued to follow the light mage.

They traveled most of the day with relative speed, occasionally detouring to avoid patrols. Both agreed that there seemed to be more than usual, but otherwise stayed silent. It was nearly dark when they reached a vantage point to the prison.

"Wow…" breathed the blonde. The island was magnificent, a huge mountain of land floating effortlessly as the ravine fell away beneath it. The Ranger only nodded in agreement, eyes wide with amazement.

"Well, he certainly wasn't lying about its security," she muttered as Lux grinned. The two returned to their packs, preparing to make camp. A screech form Valor interrupted the plan however, and both women immediately dropped what they were doing and prepared to fight.

"What are you doing here?"

The voice caused them to spin, Quinn automatically releasing a bolt from her weapon towards the voice. A broad sword was raised immediately in defense as the stranger crouched low, rolling to one side to avoid another.

"Wait!" shouted Lux, holding a hand up to stay her trigger-happy partner. "Riven?"

The silver-haired woman slowly stood, lowering the sword a hair's breadth. "Yes, me. The question, though, is what are _you_ doing here?"

The champions stared at each other for a few minutes, still tense. It was Lux who finally broke the silence.

"We're here in order to help a friend. We have no quarrel with you, and would appreciate it if you felt the same," she said evenly, shooting Quinn a hard look. The other woman gritted her teeth but nodded.

"What friend of yours needs help in Noxus? No one but Noxians are imprisoned in that floating island," she stated, eyes narrowed.

Lux took a deep breath. "Riven, we are here to help Talon. I know that you are an outcast in Noxus; we're probably the closest things to allies you've got around right now."

Riven held up a hand to stop her. "I don't care what ideals you think we share, or whether or not we're allies. We aren't. But I'm here to help… a friend as well." She glared. "Talon and I worked together for many years; you have only known him in the League. Exactly why am I supposed to believe that you have his best interests in mind?"

"We don't," snapped Quinn. "We have our own. And at this moment, those interests involve allying ourselves with an assassin from a hostile county."

Riven didn't reply, and Lux took the cue to continue. "As I said, we don't want quarrel. If you pretend you never saw us, we'll do the same."

After a moment, Riven shook her head. "Nobody knows these woods better than me now. And… if Talon trusts you enough to even tell you about what happened, then that's enough for me. After all, there's no other reason to spy upon a prison."

Quinn started to protest, but Lux silenced her with a wave. "Very well; then we'll join forces. But this only lasts as long as it takes for us to complete our mission. Once we're finished, the alliance is over and we are enemies once more. Are we clear?"

A knowing smirk drifted across the outcast's face. "Yeah; crystal."


	9. Interlude: A Blade and a Song

The Etwhal's strings played a soft, soothing melody that rippled through the empty house. Sona strummed and plucked the strings, eyes closed, as her song spun a story for any nearby to hear. It was a content story, if not a bit sad; a family of allies, a strong enemy, and a forbidden friend. The light melody danced amongst the clouds, leaving a few notes to fall with the inevitable rain. And even as the rain helps the world to grow, so the song ended with hope. Hope of peace, hope of life, and hope of happiness.

She sighed contently as the song ended, head resting against the back of her chair. The day was peaceful with no challenges for her in the League. Taking a few moments alone to play was something she loved to do every now and then. Yes, she enjoyed playing for crowds and audiences, but playing simply for oneself was a much simpler kind of rewarding.

She felt his presence long before he said anything; she'd felt it appear about halfway through the song. She turned and smiled at the silent man sitting across the room from her.

"Lady Sona, your music is as beautiful and enchanting as ever," he said, his voice soft and comforting. She rolled her eyes at the honorific, smile growing. Talon never failed to make her smile. She tilted her head, giving him an expectant look.

"What? Do you expect treats every time I visit?" he asked lightly, arching an eyebrow. The hood was down around his shoulders and his face was warm. Sona nodded enthusiastically, causing the assassin to laugh. "Very well, I suppose you are not wrong." He slowly withdrew a small package from his pack, Morgana's Sinful Succulence insignia visible on the front. Sona quickly unwrapped it and took a bite of one of the pastries, eyes lighting up. She loved the Noxin treats.

"No wonder you were so happy to see me," Talon teased ruefully, earning him a light smack on the arm. Chuckling slightly, he sat beside her as she ate. "This may be the last time I visit you for a while," he said more seriously. At the woman's questioning look, he continued.

"I'm afraid Swain has grown tired of my attempts to find Marcus. He has arrested Katarina and is threatening to execute her for treason on my account. Lady Cassiopeia has intervened for now, but I am unsure how long she can delay the General. Luxanna has agreed to try and involve the League, if possible, but still…" his voice trailed off as he stared ahead. Sona watched him, worry plain on her face as he spoke.

"This mission I take may very well kill me. There is no guarantee I will survive Swain even if I am successful. But either way, it will be a long time before I may be able to visit again." As he finished, he turned to look at the musician.

Tears threatened Sona's eyes at the man's words, but she blinked them back and smiled softly. Grabbing his hand, she placed it against her chest over her heart, reciprocating the action on him. Talon stared at her for a moment, then smiled warmly. "Of course I will remember you, Sona. And I know you will me," he said.

They stood, facing each other. Talon's head dropped first. "I must be on my way; speed is my only ally. Until we meet again, Lady Sona," he added, glancing at her and smirking slightly. Sona smiled back, then leaned forward and kissed him softly on the cheek.

_Until we meet again, my friend._

Even without speaking, she knew he understood what she wanted to say.

And then he was gone. And the house was filled with the mournful tones of the Etwhal's lament once more.

* * *

_Headcanon: While not in a relationship of any kind, Talon and Sona are very close. Talon refuses himself any feelings for Sona, however, due to the darkness inside of him. He cannot believe that he is good for her, and so will refrain. Sona understands and tempers her own emotions towards the man, whatever they may be.j_

_Katarina knows of their friendship. She is happy that Talon has someone else he can be close to._


	10. Chapter 8

Talon's eyes danced around as he walked the streets of Bilgewater. His trip had been uneventful out of Demacia, something that made him more suspicious than relieved. Swain wasn't one to drop a threat just because it ran; he was surely being hunted. How far behind his pursuers were, however, he had no idea.

His hood down as he walked the streets, allowing his hair a bit of freedom. There was no reason to draw attention to himself now. Few to none knew what his face looked like without the occlusive hood, and that allowed him a bit of freedom to move about. Most people didn't give him a second glance as the street bustled with life. Street vendors called out their wares and produce as those buying haggled with the prices. Open-faced shops displayed clothing and jewelry, weapons, and trinkets. Talon kept his head down, moving silently and deftly between the bodies as he made his way towards the ports.

It didn't take him long to find what he was searching for. The Dead Pool rose from the wharf like a monster, its black sails casting a shadow on the surrounding ships. Talon paused for a moment, allowing his eyes to take in his surroundings. Men seemed to shrink as they neared the vessel, with more than a few visibly shuddering as they passed. Gangplank's reputation certainly wasn't for naught, after all. It would behoove him to be careful.

Talon approached the loading ramp silently and joined in the line of men asking for passage. Rarely did more than a handful receive the privilege of sailing under the famed pirate king, and fewer still returned from the voyage. Talon knew this. He also knew that Gangplank would set sail within the hour, and that his trips would take him within a canon's range of Iona. The trip was the longest Gangplank took, and because of that he would take on a few more hands.

Once in Iona, Talon would find Lee Sin. There were only a select number of champions in the league who could scry aside from the summoners. The fallen monk had once possessed such abilities, and he was Talon's best chance at finding answers. The sooner the problem was solved, the sooner he could ensure Katarina's release. He could only hope that she would remain safe in the meantime.

"State your name."

"Aaron Crewman."

The scribe huffed softly at the obvious pseudonym, jotting in the log book without looking up. Few people used real names when signing themselves to work for pirates, and nothing stood out about this name either. Talon was glad; he hated coming up with convincing names.

"What makes you an ideal candidate to work on this ship?"

"I could easily kill any man currently employed. With or without a sword."

When in doubt, tell the truth.

The scribe stopped scribbling, his eyes darting up to look at the stranger before him. Nothing about the hooded man stood out; he was of average height and build, and seemed to carry no all-powerful rune weapons. Bold claims had been made before, of course, but this was definitely over the top.

Before the scribe could ask anything further, heavy footsteps approached from the side. Talon turned to see Gangplank himself approaching, his face as stormy and dark as ever. Red hair protruded from under his cap and covered the lower half of his face. A sword and pistol hung from the captain's hip, swinging with each step.

The large man stopped feet away from the procession. "Well, that's a mighty fine boast, lad," he bellowed, his eyes critically examining Talon.

"I can make good on it," Talon replied, his voice even.

Gangplank nodded quietly, then turned towards the scribe. "Hire him, then close the line. We sail immediately!"

A cheer went up from the deck as the rest of the hopefuls turned away dejectedly. Talon started forward, only to be stopped by Gangplank.

"I don't know what interest Noxus has in me, assassin," the captain breathed, eyes sharp. "But I owe you this one favor for tellin' me about my mutinous first mate. So I'm gonna let you ride along fer now."

Talon nodded, not at all surprised Gangplank had recognized him so easily. "The interest is not in you; I will be leaving your company as soon as we pass Iona."

"Good. Then I'll let you hang around. But," he warned, "if ya try anything fishy, I will skin you myself. Are we clear?"

Talon nodded, knowing the captain could easily fulfill his promise. Gangplank nodded in return, then occupied himself with yelling slurs at the hired hands.

The next leg of the trip was underway. Soon he would get Katarina back.

* * *

"I don't like it."

Lux rolled her eyes as she tied the smaller pack tighter to her back. It was small, easily carried and most importantly lightweight. Valor should have no issue lifting it along with her.

"You never like my ideas," she responded to Quinn's concern. Her friend made a face.

"That's because your ideas almost get us killed half the time."

"Well it's just me this time, so don't worry. Besides, this will be a piece of cake. Do you know how often I've snuck around Noxus?"

"Never inside one of their maximum security prisons," Quinn retorted, nervously eyeing the floating island. "I'd still rather you let me go with you."

Lux shook her head. "I can refract light to hide myself only decently, and I can't do it for someone else too. Besides stealth is always easier the fewer people attempt it." With a quick glance up she smiled reassuringly at the scout. "I'll be fine, Quinn. Really. Valor will be ready to grab me if anything goes wrong."

Quinn wasn't convinced, but she still nodded reluctantly. Several yards away Riven was poking the coals of their morning fire, a fresh pile of logs nearby to cook dinner on. Listening to the other two she smirked to herself.

_No wonder Demacia always had such good information, _she thought. Though, she supposed, each side did have their spies. Still, even she was concerned for the Demacian mage once inside the prison.

"Alright, here goes nothing!" Lux exclaimed excitedly once the items were securely in place. She grinned and walked towards the edge of the cliff, readying herself to be lifted into the air.

"Right… nothing…" muttered Quinn, calling Valor down. She nodded to Lux's cheerful salute as the blonde was carried into the air, watching as her bird soared easily towards the complex.

Riven stood, walking to the edge as well as Lux and Valor became too small to see. Concern lined her face as she watched them vanish with the setting sun. The plan was a simple one: Lux would snoop around and find out what was happening with Katarina, then report back to them with her findings. None of them were sure what they were searching for, but Talon had seemed confident that her life was somehow in danger.

If they found proof of the danger, they would relay it to the League immediately and demand an intervention. If not they would continue to monitor, just to be safe. If all their concern was for naught then she would consider it a very positive waste of time.

"And now we wait," she said uncertainly, giving a side-long glance to Quinn. The woman had barely looked at or spoken to her since their uneasy alliance started. She didn't blame her; the wars had been recent enough to leave painful scars.

"Yes," the scout replied shortly, turning and walking to the fire. Riven sighed, eyes downcast. Always reminders of what she did. With one last glance towards the island, she turned and followed as the shadows consumed their little camp.


End file.
